All Over Again
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: FY/FFVIII Crossover. Most the Seishi have been reborn, and they must be tracked down. Who is the next to remember, and who's known their past since they were children?
1. All Over Again-Zell Dincht/Tasuki

All Over Again... Zell/Tasuki   
****   
FY/FFVIII crossover.   
****   
He has that scar again. It's not the same hideous gash that once sewed his right eye shut, instead it was running from the middle of his eyes, down along the bridge of his nose and ending just near his cheek.   
  
What hurts is that I swore to myself, that I would protect him, and stil he has that scar. Dammit, I was even around when it happened. I could have done something. At least he's been reunited with her, and he and Seifer seem like friends again. Perhaps he senses that he's Hikou.   
  
I sigh, and close the book. No one knows about me obsession with books, and now I'm writing one. The sad attempt to record the other world. Heh, kinda strange, seeing as I wasn't a big reader before.   
  
I start to ink the cover, capturing the movements and personalities of each of the four gods. Each one intertwined with their character. On the inside I drew their human forms. Suzaku had the most emotion, the most details. My god, I still pray to him sometimes.   
  
"Zell! Ya in there?"   
  
I swear, that damn pigtailed girl is the most annoying bitch! She's gotta be the reincarnation of Nur- no, that'd be mean. Nuriko was great, just gender confused. No way can I call Nuriko something so horrible...   
  
"Yeah Sori!" I call back. I don't know why, but I think she's convinced that she's my girlfriend. Good Suzaku! Doesn't she know I don't like HER? I mean, I like girls... just not HER.   
  
I open the door and she's standing, smiling her hair all pulled back into that pigtail.   
  
"Hiya Zell! Want to go training with me?" she asks, obviously thinking I want to go with her. In fact, I can smell a hot dog, dammit. She has ways of getting me to accompany her. Why... she could even be Tomo!   
  
I laugh, and she looks at me. I shake my head and wave my hands. "No, no. I was just thinking of this... guy I met once."   
  
"So?" she says, trying to pursue the question. "I brought you a hotdog," she adds, pulling out my favorite food. Damn, she pulls ALL the punches.   
  
I sigh and take it into my hand. "Alright, let's go! Let's see if you improved from last time!" She takes my arm and clutches me tightly. Damn possesive, she is.   
  
~*~   
  
Sori rested her head against Zell's shoulder. "Zell, you're the best... maybe you can teach me some cool duel tricks?"   
  
"You need your own limit break! I can't teach you what I know!" he snapped in return. She was taken aback and let go of his arm.   
  
"Zell? You alright?" she asked cautiously.   
  
He glared at her, then sighed. "Sorry Sori, I'm just a little jumpy today."   
  
She shook her head and clamped onto his arm again, and they headed outside for better training. Much to Zell's surprise the sky was thundering, a warning of rain. "Hey, let's get this done quickly," he said, looking up.   
  
"Alright!" she chirped and sank into a fighting stance. She began to show of a few combinations that she got from a magazine, throwing a few of her own into the mix. Zell, a little distracted, failed to see the punch headed for his abdomen. He grunted, surprised at the small girl's strength. She laughed, watching him feign death. He toppled to the ground, clutching his sides. It was then he noticed the drops of rain begining to fall from the sky, and the distant figures of Rinoa and Seifer.   
  
~*~   
  
No, not in this life too. I stand up and stare, seeing Seifer definately making motions that seem to say, "I'm still in love with you, Rinoa."   
  
She is shaking her head, pushing him off. Obviously insisting that she is in love with Squall. I take a step towards them, the rain is coming down hard. I hear Sori crying that we need to go inside. I don't listen and take another step, and another. I need to stop this before it goes any further.   
  
Too late, I see Squall heading towards them, just as Seifer gets Rinoa into a kiss. I close my eyes for a moment, before I realize what might happen. I force myself to watch and to run. If history trully repeats itself then I know what's going to happen to my bro- no, he's not my "brother" any more. That was another lifetime, but it didn't matter. I see him lose his temper, and Rinoa crumples to the ground.   
  
The rain is gathering strength. The flood is begining again, and it is about to take Hikou with it... again.   
  
I'm running... it's too late. Both of them, without their gunblades are fighting. After they became friends, their fragile relationship is broken. It was too soon for this to happen. I hear Rinoa sobbing, "I can't be with you Squall, not any more."   
  
Dammit, just like before. She's still like Kouren.   
  
~*~   
  
Squall gripped Seifer by the shoulders. "Why'd you do it Seifer! After we became friends!? Do you hate me that much?"   
  
Seifer grunted, the strength of Squall's anger enough to push him backwards towards the cliff. "I-- I had to!" he cried in response, pulling from his friend's grip.   
  
Squall swung and tried to punch him, only to be knocked from his feet by someone crying, "CHICHIRI!!" He was tackled to the ground by Zell who was sobbing about something.   
  
He could make out, "Scar... past... friends... forgive." Other than that, everything he spoke in was in a dialect he never heard of.   
  
"Get off me Zell, before I hurt you," he hissed.   
  
"NO! I won't let you harm yourself again!"   
  
"Again?"   
  
"For the sake of reven--"   
  
Rinoa was teetering on the edge of the cliff, clutching a hand to her chest. Then, she jumped crying, "I'm sorry!"   
  
Seifer reached out to grab her but it was too late. She dove into the ocean. Zell rolled off Squall, surprised, amazed. The older blonde was still reaching out to catch her, and slipped on the wet rocks. Squall leapt to his feet and caught him before he lost his grip on the land.   
  
~*~   
  
No matter how hard I try... he's destined to lose the two people that mean the most to him. Rinoa may not have been killed in the flood, but she still died by the hands of water. I hear a snap, the waters are already begining to flood the land. The rain is pooling around our legs.   
  
I turn towards the sound and see a jagged log... a jagged log. I close my eyes. There's no way to stop it. So, I was wrong. That scar along his nose was not the scar he recieved in his last life. Now I'm here to witness it, the horrible sight that made Chichiri who he was.   
  
I take a step, I want to stop the log. I have enough time, but somewhere I feel in inside me that it wouldn't work anyway. I hear a Squall cry out as Seifer lets go. He must know what's going to happen. Then, I hear a sickening crunch. I start to cry.   
  
My hair is no longer sticking up the way it used to. I did my hair like that as an attempt to remind Squall who he used to be. The rain flatted the hair to my head, and I feel like Tasuki again. I let the old memories take over. I feel the fire inside me, burn.   
  
~*~   
  
Tasuki ran to his friend, his hair darkening to a familar shade of red. He held his breath at the sight of the wound. It was enough to make him sick. The rain was washing most of the blood away, but he could see the torn nerves, the deep socket of a lost eye. He held his breath and took the boy into his arms. His eyes widened, staring at Squall's hair. The roots were blue, as if he had accepted Chichiri to return, only the transformation wasn't complete when he was knocked out.   
  
"Chichiri!" he cries, his hands shaking. He tore at his clothes, pulling free jagged strips to tie around his friend's head. The blood was coming too fast. More, more, he already tore have of the black shirt.   
  
Sori was watching from the distance. She saw Zell change, and she saw both Seifer and Rinoa die. She raised a hand and using her only full-life spell she had, she casted it on Squall.   
  
It didn't wake him up, but it did heal him... as well as it could   
  
Tasuki turned to her, and she smiled. Holding the taller boy to his chest, they began to head back to the Garden. 


	2. All Over Again-Squall Leonhart/Chichiri

All Over Again... Squall/Chichiri **** FY/FFVIII crossover. **** It hurts, why... why did I lose my temper again? Shouldn't I have learned from my last life what it does? I already know that Kouren loved me, and never meant to hurt me, and I know that Hikou forgave me. So, why did I become so enraged?  
  
Was it... my memories as Squall? The hatred I developed in this life towards my best friend? Hikou! I'm sorry!   
  
I know now, that life is a horrible cycle for those that don't learn. It hurts to know that I have that scar again. Two scars, two errors, two lives. It's like a disgusting reminder of what I've done. If I'm reborn again, will I make the same mistake? Get another scar?  
  
I groan, and open my one good eye. I stay in Squall's from. It'll be easier that way. I won't have to explain anything to Dr. Kadowaki. I almost turned into Chichiri while I fought to save Seifer's life. I was knocked out before it happened completely. It was certainly a way to rush into my memories as Chichiri again. I wonder, if the others are suffering like this.  
  
"Squall, I'm afraid you'll be blind in one eye," she explains.  
  
I shrug, expecting it. The pain is familar, like an old friend. I reach up and touch my eye bandaged in thick gauze.  
  
"Try not to irritate it."  
  
"I won't Doc." I smile and make is seem like I'm comfortable with the scar. In a way, I think I am.  
  
"By the way," she adds, "You have an old friend here to visit you. I'm not quite sure who he is since I don't recognize him, but he insists that he needs to see you."  
  
I sit up. "Let him in," I say, not quite sure who wants to talk to me.  
  
She nods and heads out of the room. I hear some muffled talking and soon a familar red-haired boy bounds into the room. He's cries, "Chichiri!"  
  
My good eye wideneds and I cry, "Tasuki!"  
  
He hugs me, maybe a little too hard, but I miss him so much I don't care. He's sobbing and going off in ancient Chinese about how he couldn't stop the log. I caress his hair, wondering at the same time who he really is in this life. "Ooi, Tasuki," I say, "Don't feel bad. It's my fault anyway."  
  
~*~  
  
Tasuki pulled away and shook his head angerily. "No! No way Chichiri! It's all fate! Like a horrible cycle!"  
  
"So what? We're supposed to find the Miko again?" Squall replied, frowning.  
  
The firey haired boy's eyebrows form a question mark. He stares at me. "What are you talking about? This isn't the same world."  
  
Squall looked down at his hands. "It's not even Miaka's world." He held up a hand and stared at it. "We don't even look the same... who are you anyway?"  
  
Tasuki grinned and made motions of punching. "The name's Zell Dincht!"  
  
~*~  
  
I'm taken aback. The loud, obnoxious boy is Tasuki? I start to cry. I knew I had feelings for him, even before I remembered who I was.  
  
He's trying to console me. I'm smiling, crying... my emotions are confused, but I don't care. I'm happier than I'd ever been, and sadder than I could understand. "Tasuki," I murmur as I'm taken into a hug again. "I'm so happy... yet so sad..."  
  
"C'mon Chichiri! I know you love Rin- erm... Kou- That girl, but you gotta get over it! Accep-"  
  
I slap him. He always talked to much. He looks at me like I'm crazy. I touch his head gently. "Tasuki, I loved Rinoa, and I loved Kouren, but I also loved you, remember? They're all differnt kinds of loves." I'm speaking with Squall's low, quiet voice. "That's not what's made me sad... it's just... I couldn't help myself. I lost Hikou for the third time, and I lost Kouren for the second."  
  
"Hey, come on Squall," he says with Zell's higher, more excited voice. "It'll be alright. You'll come to accept it again."  
  
"It'll still be with me," I insist.  
  
"Like that scar will," he says, and touches the scar upon my nose. Then he brushes his fingers against the gauze over my eye. "Don't think of it as a nasty reminder of what you did, but instead... it's a gift from your two dearest friends. A lasting memory of how you feel about them."  
  
His hair is lightening, his eyes no longer amber. I know he's turning back into Zell, but I can tell by his warmth that he'll still have his memories. "It's better if we stay in these forms," he says with a smile.  
  
I nod.  
  
~*~  
  
Zell pushed Squall to the bed and pulled the sheets over his friend. "You gotta rest. I gotta funny feelin' you can't conjure up that mask anymore."  
  
"Don't be so sure Tasuki." He held up a hand and made motions of casting a spell.  
  
"Hey now! I don't want ya hidin' for me again!" He made a grab for Squall's arm, pinning it to the bed. "No mask, ya hear?"  
  
"No mask!"  
  
"Alright then!" Zell grinned and bid a quick goodbye as Dr. Kadowaki appeared tapping at her wrist. She had a bewildered look on her face as the now blonde haired boy ran past.  
  
Squall laughed, and the doctor sighed saying something about not getting enough sleep. She shook it off and went to change his bandages. She cut the gauze free and examined the scar, sewn up and no longer bloody. "This is-"  
  
"Going to take me a while to heal?" Squall suggested, finishing her sentence.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki blinked for a moment and nodded. "Yes, it will, and it will leave a scar like the one near the bridge of your nose."  
  
Squall sighed and nodded. "I know," he said glumly.  
  
"But, you should be out of here by next week at the rate you're healing."  
  
He smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
I suppose coming back just induced my near human ability to heal as a Sichiseishi. The doc seems almost bewildered. I'm wondering right now, if Mitsukake was around, would I have this scar? Maybe I'd be blind... but would I have the scar?  
  
I'm packing up the stuff I got during my stay in the infirmary. I learned just earlier that they found Rinoa and Seifer's bodies. Suzaku must be smiling down on me in this life. I never got to pay my respects to them when they died last time. Still, I wonder what it'd be like if she was still alive. I don't feel the same way anymore. I'd have to break up with her.   
  
I laugh at the thought, realizing that she had alreading broken up with me because she can't be insincere. "You were never insincere Kouren," I whisper as I leave the sick bay, my arms filled with flowers... mostly from Tasuki.  
  
Quistis is outside to greet me. I back off slightly as she waves at me. Why didn't I notice be-- oh right, I didn't remember who I was before. Suddenly she looks like Chiriko. I start to cry. Chiriko, the youngest Seishi was now older than me... and hell, I was the oldest before.   
  
"Oh Squall," I hear her say, "You look horrible... and why are you crying?"  
  
~*~  
  
Squall blinked back the tears in good eye. "Oh, I'm just glad to see not everyone I care about died."  
  
Quistis stared at him. His voice was slightly higher, happier. It was a change that was unexpected but it seemed to be a good thing. She smiled and gave him a gentle hug, as to avoid crushing the gifts. "Squall... the funeral will be tommorrow," she whispered into his ear.  
  
He nodded as she took some of the items into her arms. "Zell's been bouncing around all day hearing about your release. I swear, I've never seen him so happy!" She laughed and the two of them headed towards the dormitory. "And, to be perfectly honest... you don't look as broken up as I would have assumed," she added quickly.  
  
"Past experiences told me to move on. I can't dwell on these things again. I have to understand that Hi- Seifer apologized and forgave me, and that Kou- Rinoa really, trully loved me. She never meant to betray me." Squall stopped short and looked up at the sky adding, "Suzaku made sure of it. He made sure I learned from my wrongs."  
  
"Suzaku?"  
  
"The oriental god of the south, the pheonix."  
  
"Yeah, I know! Genbu the turtle, Byakko the tiger, Suzaku and Seiryuu the dragon.  
  
Squall smiled. "Good! You know!"  
  
Quistis stared at him in confusion. "What are you ta-"  
  
"Squall!!" Zell bounded down the hall way and jumped on his friend. He started babbling off in ancient Chinese, while Squall started to scold him in the same language.  
  
The young woman backed off, placing the gifts carefully on the floor. "Well.. I better go," she said slowly before running off. 


	3. All Over Again-Quistis Trepe/Chiriko

All Over Again... Quistis/Chiriko **** FY/FFVIII crossover. **** I don't get it... I figured after everything that happened, Squall would be so depressed, crushed beyond belief. Only, he's... happy? I'm bewildered. Also, he seems so close to Zell now. It's like their brothers.  
  
I shift in my seat. I can't listen to Edea. She's lecturing Zell and I on how to be SeeD instructors. My mind begins to wander back to Seifer and Rinoa's funeral. I remember how Squall acted. He wasn't distraught, instead he kept murmuring apologies, and how he forgives them... both of them. Zell was watching from behind, nodding, as if it were the right thing for him to do. And that hideous scar, it doesn't seem to bother him at all...  
  
"Miss Trepe! Are you paying attention!?"  
  
I snap back, suddenly realizing that I was staring into space. I glup and quickly mumble an apology.  
  
Matron frowns. "I don't want to repeat myself. Next time pay closer attention."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
I look to my right. Zell's smiling and laughing. I growl at him and make threatening gestures. He looks taken aback. I start to laugh myself. Edea glares at me again and I blush, looking away.   
  
Geez, sometimes I act too childish for my own good.  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis yawned as she left the room with Zell. "Aw man," she groaned, "I just don't have the paitence anymore to deal with students."  
  
"Hey, you're great with me, Quistis. I'll bet there are TONS of studens willin' ta have ya as an instructor.  
  
She stopped short. "Zell...?"  
  
He turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Can you tell me... what's up with Squall?"  
  
Zell turned white and he stared at the ground. "Ah.. I.. uhm... Ah..."  
  
"Out with it!"  
  
"Ch-- erm.. Squall just realized what happened in life. He's finally got an understanding as to why things go the way they do. He's just accepted it."  
  
Quistis glared at him. "I don't believe you."  
  
~*~  
  
And you should! Why don't you?  
  
A voice? Where?  
  
Let me back... welcome me back! I've been trying and trying, but you CAN'T HEAR ME!  
  
I hear you! I hear you! Who are you? I'm so confused. I am NOT a schitzo, so where is this voice coming from? No! I must ignore it! It used to-  
  
I tried coming to you when you were younger, but you pushed me away. At this rate, transforming will be more painful.  
  
Transforming?  
  
Only if you accept me.  
  
"Who are you!?" I cry aloud, getting looks from surronding students and SeeDs. I blush and duck into my dormitory. I ask it again, this time to myself and in my mind. Who are you?  
  
I am you.  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
I am you, you are me. We are one... just separated. If you accept me, you'll understand what's going on between Ta-- erm.. Zell and Squall.  
  
Why don't you just tell me?  
  
It's an emotional thing. You wouldn't believe me if I told you Zell and Squall were once the closest friends I'd ever seen. If I told you, they had a close relationship as Tasuki and Chichiri.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri?  
  
Yes, and we are Chiriko... or rather I am, since you pushed me away.  
  
I lean against the head board. I want to cry. My head is splitting in confusion. "What? I... I'm Quistis Trepe."  
  
In this life we're Quistis, before we were the Suzaku Sichiseishi: Chiriko.  
  
I don't understand!  
  
Let me come back... It'll hurt to transform, so I'll leave it like this for now, unless you want to.  
  
Can you hold it off until we're...  
  
Joined?  
  
Yeah. I nod, and wait.  
  
Thank you....  
  
I wait longer and suddenly it's like a wave of memories. I close her eyes and allow myself to get settled in. I feel her take part in me, finally accepting who she is.  
  
I feel so good. I'm finally back, not as Chiriko though, but as Quistis with a proper realization of who I am. "I'm going to transform," I tell myself.  
  
I feel an almost distant agreement. I smile. That's all I want, for the "two" of us to work together and be one body. I let my body take over. I feel my skin and bones reknit. It hurts like hell, but I bite my lip to keep from screaming. I taste blood at the same time.   
  
My eyes close....  
  
~*~  
  
An 18 year old Chiriko opened his eyes and looked around. Sitting up, he pressed a hand against his chest in amazement. "The pain was worth it to be a boy again," he mumbled, before looking down at his clothes and screaming.  
  
Hurridly he thumbed through Quistis's closet and dug up an old make student uniform that she used as a costume. He sighed as he buttoned up the top. "I gotta find Tasuki and Chichiri. The three of us together could probably work together to find the others," he said and ran out of her room.  
  
Other students and SeeDs stared at him, watching in run by. Chiriko grinned dumbly and entered the male side of the dormitories. Skidding to Zell's dorm he started to pound the button with his index finger. "Tasuki! Tasuki!" he yelled.  
  
~*~  
  
The door slid open to reveal a rather disheveled Tasuki. Yeah, Tasuki... with the red hair and everything. Seeing his face is a relief. "Oh Tasuki!" I cry. I look at his clothes and start laughing.  
  
He's wearing an outfit of torn clothes. "Hey," he warns.  
  
"What are you wearing?" I ask with a laugh.  
  
"I'm trying to find SOMETHING relatively close to what I used ta wear. Walkin' around as myself in these damn clothes makes me feel stupid. That's Zell, not me."  
  
"Hmm? When'd you take over?"  
  
"As a kid," he replies, taking off the shirt. "I've been Tasuki-Zell since I was six."  
  
SIX!? Good Suzaku! It's a wonder I've always recognized his hyperactivity!  
  
I make sure my face doesn't show the same emotion. Instead I shrug slowly. "I just joined with Quistis."  
  
The look on his face is genuine. I swear... I start to laugh, and my sides begin to hurt, but I still laugh.   
  
"Geez, Chiriko! That musta hurt like hell! So what? You gonna be a girl or boy now?"  
  
"I have to be Quistis," I reply, and suddenly realize how strange it feels. The concept of being a girl.  
  
"Least yer hair's da same."  
  
I frown and punch him in the arm.  
  
~*~  
  
Zell and Quistis sat in his dorm, thinking. They had turned back to normal and were now figuring out who the others could be.  
  
"What about Irvine?" Zell suggested. "He looks like a Hotohori to me."  
  
"Really? You think so?"  
  
"He's enough of a narcissist."  
  
Quistis laughed and elbowed him gently. "Yah, bet you wanna find Nuriko now, huh?"  
  
"Geez!? What fer?"  
  
"To figure out if he's a guy, or a girl, or a guy that thinks he's a girl, or a girl that think's he's a guy..."  
  
"I get the picture, and NO, I'm not intersted."  
  
Her eyes narrowed teasingly. "Right Tasuki."  
  
~*~  
  
Nida gasped and stumbled, falling backwards into his table, sending his books to the floor. He grunted and collapsed to the floor. Moments later he stood up, his hair a long glistening blonde. He laughed and held up a hand. "Oh, Suzaku Sichiseishi, I'm going to find you in this life too." 


	4. All Over Again-Fujin/Nuriko

All Over Again... Fujin/Nuriko  
****  
FY/FFVIII crossover.  
****  
I groan and practically run into the wall in agnoy. Fujin was begining to bother me, no matter how hard I try to keep up the personality of an ice cube, it comes back and bites me in the butt.  
  
I created Fujin for a reason. She was the perfect opposite of myself. Someone with closed emotions, thought she was a guy and was damn quiet.  
  
I pulled away the patch and blink the one eye that hadn't been scarred. I start to laugh, thinking about Squall's new scar. I'm glad he remembers he's Chichiri, although it's a pity he has a scar there too. I touch the one over my right eye gently. It was caused during training, back when Fujin really was a tough bitch and I was still sleeping... even though I had alot of input in her personality.  
  
I smile and snap the patch back over my eye and grunt like a pirate.  
  
"Hey uh, Fujin you okay?"  
  
I blink and turn around nervously, and see Raijin standing and staring at me. I gulp and quickly reply, "WHY HERE?"  
  
He looks taken aback and mentally I laugh. He stares at his feet and mumbles, "You left your door open, ya know. Then I saw you acting all funny, ya know. So I decided to check on you, ya know."  
  
I sigh. His "ya know"s were so much like Chichiri's "no da"s. Not quite as intersting, but certainly a strange speech pattern. "LEAVE," I bark, letting Fujin take over once more, pulling back to rest in the shadows.   
  
As I shrink back, I wonder, "Are the others dealing with their personas the same way?"  
  
~*~  
  
Fujin stood on the Quad balcony, breathing in the air while looking at the slowly receeding waters. The rains fell for a good 12 hours, and the waters were at least 2 feet deep, luckily during the past 3 weeks, the water had drained away until it was only an inch deep. She already sensed the arrival of two more Sichiseishi, not counting Zell, who had the aura when he entered the school.  
  
She watched some water oriented students training outside. It was against school regulation, but she let it go. There was no more Seifer, she was in charge of the Disiplinary Commitee. In fact, she actually let it go slack. In so many ways she had loved him as a big brother.  
  
"Yo, Nuriko."  
  
Fujin whirled around at the mention of her Sichiseishi name. "YES?"  
  
"C'mon Nuriko, come out."  
  
~*~  
  
I reemerge, pushing Fujin aside a little. I don't want to be too much like my old self. Zell was standing in front of me, arms cross across his chest. He looks so cute now...  
  
I shake my head, and the hentai thoughts that wanted to come through as Nuriko. "No, no, no," I say to myself, "I'm a lesbian now."  
  
"YES?" I repeat in the low, harsh voice.  
  
"C'mon Nuriko, I know yer in there." He's talking with Tasuki's deeper, rougher voice. I shudder a bit, remembering the way he used to tease me.  
  
Finally I give in and allow myself to transform. No one else was there, and changing sexes didn't hurt as much as it used to. I grunt a bit, and fall to my knees, as the last of the changes take over. I stand up and brush off the black leggings. "Yeah?" I ask, in a more casual tone.  
  
Suddenly the boy's arms are wrapped around my shoulders. I gasp slightly, feeling his own physical body shift slightly. "Gee, looks like yer still a cross dressin'-"  
  
"Hey now!" I cry, pulling away from him, now looking into his familar amber eyes. "I don't cross dress!"  
  
~*~  
  
Tasuki gave Nuriko a onceover and poked him in the chest. "Yeah, well... you are now!" he retorted.  
  
"Che! Like it was my choice to wear this!? Was I supposed to know you were gonna call for me?" he retorted, pushing the finger away.  
  
"Hey...." Tasuki's eyes grew sly as he reached for the patch around Nuriko's eye. He pulled it away with one tug and gasped, the black cloth falling to the ground. "Nuriko..."  
  
He picked up the patch and tied it back, carefully avoiding his longish hair. "That's right, a scar, just like Chichiri, only this was caused by my actions as Fujin," he snapped.  
  
The firey haired boy stepped back, surprised by the other boy's reaction. "Nuriko... I'm..." before he could apologize, the purple haired boy was already turning back into a girl.  
  
"LEAVE," Fujin barked and thundered away.  
  
~*~  
  
Dammit... Fujin has a stronger effect on me than I realized. I shut the door to my dorm and slump against the bed. I didn't mean to be so mean to Tasuki, but it seemed natural. A reaction to come from the stone bitch herself.  
  
I groan. I don't want to be so cold, but I've been that way for so long, it's FUCKING normal for me. I can't be kind anymore.  
  
I think about what I just complained to myself about and growl. First, I can't keep Fujin's personality up, and now I can't be kind! WHAT AM I!? And his face, I can't believe the expression on his face! He looked surprised, distraught and upset. Hell, it's not like I like him... He's got Chichiri!  
  
~*~  
  
Fujin looked up suddenly and closed her eye. She could sense something, energy unlike Suzaku's. She growled and let loose a mouthful of profanities. It was definately Seiryuu energy, and whoever was a reborn Seishi was undeniably powerful. "Shit," she swore realization hitting her head on. "It's Nakago!"  
  
She spun around and walked right into Squall. Stumbling backwards she growled, "RAGE!" This was one of the rare times she actually puncutated her words with emotion.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Fu-" Squall stared at her for a moment then shook his head. "Nah, you can't be," he murmured and bowed an apology.  
  
"Can't be who?"  
  
He gulped and backed up into a wall. "Nu-Nuriko?"  
  
Fujin smiled gently and touched Squall's scar. "Dammit, I'm supposed to be the one with the scar this time. Want to steal my th-"  
  
"Excuse me Nuriko, but I think I had the scar FIRST."  
  
"As Chichiri!"  
  
"So!?"  
  
The two glared at each other with their good eyes. As they did so they noticed one thing... they're scars were almost mirrors to one another. Squall with the fresh scar over his left eye and Fujin with the faded scar over her right eye. Squall shook his head. "We shouldn't be arguing about this no da," he said slowly.  
  
"Chichiri?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Fujin placed an arm around his shoulder. "Are you missing Seifer as much as I am?"  
  
"I miss Hikou."  
  
She snorted. "Oh well, I guess it's the same thing. But, I need to be serious for a moment?"  
  
Squall frowed. "Why?"  
  
"I sens-"  
  
"Nakago?" he quickly filled in.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Squall shook his head slowly and took a step. "You know, he came around the same time as Chiriko. It's making me worry. Who else was reborn? And if all the Seiryuu seishi are here, then were could the rest of us be na no da?"  
  
"You're 'no da's are more spratic now."  
  
"I know."  
  
Fujin looked at him intently for a moment. Somehow, she couldn't believe that Chichiri was standing before her. Although she knew she was just as differnt, it was hard to embrace... difficult to accept. "SQUALL?" she asked, returning to her cold, speechless state.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"STAY OUT OF TROUBLE. SEIFER ISN'T HERE."  
  
Squall smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I know."  
  
Fujin's attention was already somewhere else as she ran off barking, "DISCIPLINE!" 


End file.
